


Guilty Alpha

by Candycorn33



Series: ATEEZ and Their Midnight Coffee Race [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anger, Angst, Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, Regret, Team as Family, Wolf Pack, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycorn33/pseuds/Candycorn33
Summary: Jongho feels horrible after having yelled at San and he doesn´t know how to react, because he just presented as an alpha and there is just so many things going on, but a certain beautiful and calm Yeosang helps him through it.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: ATEEZ and Their Midnight Coffee Race [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681393
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Guilty Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I´m back with another part of the Ateez and Their Midnight Coffee Race series. I would advice to read the others, but it can be read without reading the precious works of the series.   
> Hope you will enjoy. ;)

“NO, IT IS THE FUCKING THRUTH, WE ALL KNOW THAT HE IS JUST ACTING ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY, BECAUSE HE CAN´T GET AN ALPHA INTO HIS BED!” Jongho says and San stops, taking a step back.  
Jongho stares after San, immediately regretting what he said. The hurt in San´s eyes kills him, the immediate spike of distressed omega pheromones chokes him, causing him to stumble back.  
“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY” Wooyoung lunges at Jongho, gripping him by the collar. Jongho is at a lost, a battle with himself. He can feel his alpha wanting to fight back, his alpha feels challenged by Wooyoung who is screaming dominance rage, but Jongho knows he fucked up, he knows what he did was wrong and that he is in no position to yell back at Wooyoung.  
“You answer me when I ask you something” Wooyoung growls, his canines snapping dangerously close to Jongho.   
“Wooyoung calm down, he didn´t mean it” Yeosang says, but Wooyoung snarls, his teeth latching out towards Jongho as Jongho involuntarily grows but threatens Wooyoung´s dominance as he does. Mingi and Yunho flies forward, grabbing Wooyoung and ripping him backwards and away from Wooyoung who is caught by Yeosang.   
Jongho passes out from the overbearing dominance and threatening pheromones of Wooyoung. Jongho just presented today, so he barely has any control over his hormones, thoughts or alpha, which caused him to latch out at San, as his alpha didn´t see it fit that an omega ignored him.   
Wooyoung is an older alpha and a prime alpha at that, so his aura caused Jongho, who just presented to pass out, his body overwhelmed by it.   
Yeosang lifts Jongho into Jongho´s room, knowing that the alpha would find his own space the safest and most comfortable.   
Yeosang lays Jongho down on the bed and smiles sadly at him. He had hoped that Jongho would have presented as an beta or an omega, but he knows that life wouldn´t be so kind, Jongho is calm for an alpha, but the strength that he has, just shows that he is an alpha. Alpha and alpha couples are rare, not imposible, but rare because both must be compatible and that can be tough.  
Yeosang walks towards the door but Jongho shoots up, growling and eyes red. Yeosang stills and turns around looking at Jongho. Yeosangs immediately releases a lot of calming pheromones, the room smelling like cinnamon, nutmeg and cardamom.   
Jongho breathes hard, nose flaring as he takes in the scent before lunging at Yeosang.  
Jongho pulls Yeosang in and breathes his scent in, nuzzling at his neck. Yeosangs stands stiff in Jongho´s arms, the younger scenting him.  
Hongjoong knocks on the door and Yeosang pushes Jongho away, quickly leaving the room and allowing Hongjoonng to walk in a have a talk with their youngest.  
Jongho gulps as he looks at Hongjoong, because he knows that Hongjoong is disappointed with him.  
“Have a seat” Hongjoong says and Jongho sits on the bed while Hongjoong walks over and pulls the chair with him and sits in front of Jongho.  
“How are you feeling?” Hongjoong asks.  
“O-okay” Jongho says and Hongjoong nods.  
“I´m sure you know that what you did is wrong, but I need you to know that is was not just wrong it was unacceptable. Alpha, beta or omega you do not attack your pack members like you did today and especially not their weak points, the things that they entrust with us. San trusts us, he has shown that over and over, but what you did today, betrayed that trust that he has worked so hard to show. I can understand that today isn´t an easy day for you, especially not with someone as independent and stubborn as San, who just doesn’t know when to shut up. But Jongho, I need you to apologies to San for what you did, because Alpha or not, no one owes you anything and he was right, your alpha isn´t entitled to more than others and you will have to work with that. I know it isn´t easy, Wha has slapped me more times than I can count for doing something I shouldn´t. San has shaken things up here, the dynamic is different with an feline here, but you know as well as I, he changed it for the better, because he prevents us from falling into toxic stereotypes. I know you do not support misogynist alphas who think they own omegas and see omegas as nothing but tools for sex, but San is quick to react when someone threatens his independence and equality and you unfortunately had to suffer at the hands of that. San doesn´t understand where you were coming from, but he did call you on your bullshit, which to be fair, he is allowed to, just as Yunho, Wooyoung and I are. Yeosang, Seongwha and Mingi will too if you cross them, trust me, neither are fun if you do. Everyone here is independent and different from the stereotypes and that makes it harder when you just present, because then things aren´t like the books, they aren´t easy and everything is heightened and that means you are on edge. You can talk to Sangie, he can help, but for now, I think you should calm down and talk to everyone, figure out how your dynamic works now that you have presented, because it is slightly different, as you can suddenly smell every single change in their pheromones. Your bond with them will grow deeper and you need to work on that, it is mutual, but it also means that it becomes easier to rile each other op. You can talk with everyone in the pack alone, but be aware that even though Yunho and Mingi nor Wooyoung and San hasn´t mated and the latter still not having confessed their feelings, doesn´t mean that they aren´t possessive of each other. It is going to calm down, but you have just presented and lashed out at San, so they are all going to be on their toes around you, at least until they have gotten used to your scent. They love you, this isn´t going to change anything, because everyone here knows that you didn´t do it on purpose. Just, hmm figure things out and then talk to them, communication makes everything a lot easier” Hongjoong says and Jongho nods, tears streaming down his face.  
Hongjoong hugs Jongho and lets Jongho cry, because he knows that it cannot be easy, presenting is hard enough on the own and Jongho is now feeling guilty, blaming himself for everything and that doesn´t help.  
“San must hate me” Jongho cries and Hongjoong shakes his head.  
“No, he was shocked and hurt, but he doesn´t hate you, he wouldn´t have left like that if he did” Hongjoong says and Jongho looks confused at him.  
“San is many things, but he isn´t stupid… not entirely at least. He left, because he was hurt, but also because he didn´t want to say something, that was worse than what you did. San treasures your bond and your friendship, never think for one second, that San doesn´t love you, he wouldn´t have let you live for disrespecting him if he did” Hongjoong says and Jongho bites his lips, unsure of what he should believe.  
“Get some sleep, you need it” Hongjoong says.  
“Ehm, could you…ask Sangie to come back” Jongho asks and Hongjoong nods and tugs Jongho under the covers, Jongho laughing at the silliness of the big bad alpha Hongjoong tugging in Jongho 😉  
\--  
Jongho stands in front of San´s door, hands shaking and tried to gather the courage to knock on the door. It has been two days since the incident and no one has wanted to speak to him and Wooyoung has been glaring at him.  
Jongho feels so bad for what he did, he can hardly sleep from the guilt that is eating him up and he wants to cry, because he doesn´t like the cold shoulder that everyone is showing him.  
Yeosang has told Jongho that Wooyoung is going to calm around, he just needs some time, but Wooyoung has growled whenever Jongho has tried to approach him.  
Wooyoung opens the door and Jongho jumps back, looking up with eyes that just screams that Jongho is scared, his scent is even turning stale from the fear and sadness.  
“Woo stop it, you are scaring him” San slaps the back of Wooyoung´s head and looks at Jongo who looks like he on the verge on a nervous breakdown.  
“He shouldn´t be here” Wooyoung growls.  
“Don´t growl at me” San snaps and Wooyoung gives him an apologetic look.  
“I´m sorry” Jongho says, tears slipping down his cheeks. Wooyoung and San shares a look before the two wraps their arms around Jongho and pulls him into a group hug.  
Jongho cannot believe it, he cannot believe that Wooyoung and San are hugging him, not after what he did.  
“It is okay, I´m sorry too” San says and Jongho is sobbing out loud. Wooyoung and San pulls Jongho into their room, the three falling unto the bed and Wooyoung and San hugs Jongho.  
“I´m so sorry San, I really didn´t mean to hurt you like that” Jongho cries.  
“It´s okay” San says, rubbing his scent gland against Jongho.  
“Don´t hate me… please” Jongho cries and the other shares a sad smile.  
“I´m sorry too, I shouldn´t have lashed out at you like that, because you obviously didn´t mean what you said and I should have been more understanding of what happened. I presented ones myself and that wasn´t an easy task, so I should have been more supportive and helped you” Wooyoung says and Jongho hiccups, crying louder.  
“No one hates you Jongho, I don´t, I called you some pretty bad things too and I should have been more understanding, you just presented, so there was obviously a lot going on” San says, Wooyoung and San scents Jongho.  
The two keeps him close, scenting him, making sure that he can feel and that he knows, that neither are angry with him, no one hates him and they both regret what they did to him too.   
“My god the two of you smell like warmth and darkness, how is that even possible?” Jongho groans and the other two laughs.  
“What do you mean?” San asks. Seongwha ones told him that Wooyoung and San´s scents fits together perfectly like a dangerous match, saying that each one had an echancing scent, but they are rather seductive and mysterious together.   
“Wooyoung smeels kind of like fire, sandalwood and cinnamon while San smell like vanilla, cocoa and roses. It is weird, I can´t really pinpoint it. They fit together like Hongjoong and Seongwha but different. Seongwha and Hongjoong smells like a island vecation- Hongjoong smells of Bergamot, lime and the ocean while Seonghwa smells of jasmine, Ylang Ylang and warm sand.” Jongho says. Wooyoung and San grins at each other.  
“You are able to separate scents now, damn a fast learner” Wooyoung says.  
“It took me like a month to do that” Wooyoung says.  
“Hmm a couple weeks at least” San says.  
“Really?” Jongho asks.  
“Hmm. There are so many scents and people wearing screams, oils, perfumes, cologne and so on, makes it hard to pick apart the scent and then puzzle them together in the right order.” Wooyoung says.  
“Yeosang helped at lot” Jongho says and Wooyoung smirks.  
“Oh he did, did he help with something?” Wooyoung wriggles his eyebrows and Jongho blushes.  
“N-no” Jongho says.  
“Are you sure, I´m sure you wanted to roll around in Sangie´s cinnamon, nutmeg and cardamom scent, claiming him as your own” Wooyoung says teasing.  
San just shakes his head, deciding against telling Wooyoung off, for saying that Jongho wants to make someone his, but San also knows, that Wooyoung would mean that it goes both ways, that they belong to each other and themselves.   
“Woo!” Jongho exclaims and causes the other two to laugh.  
“Okay okay… but you wanted to, right?” Wooyoung says as Jongho slaps him, causing the alpha to groan in pain.  
“Obviously, but I, I´m not sure I can give Sangie what he wants. He has never been interested in alphas” Jongho says.  
“He doesn´t care about that, he pretty much fuck anyone he likes” Wooyoung says.  
“What Wooyoung means is that if Sangie likes you for who you are and you like Sangie, than you should go for it, because he cares about personality not species, gender or anything… okay you probably shouldn´t be a legitimate goat, but you get the point” San says.  
“Then how do I know if he likes me?” Jongho asks.  
“You fuck him” Wooyoung says.  
“You talk to him” San says and Jongho laughs.  
“You talk to him and then fuck him” Wooyoung says and San shakes his head.  
“So romantic Woo” Jongho says and Wooyoung shrugs.  
“It works” Wooyoung says.  
“Then why have you and San yet to have sex?” Jongho asks and the other two turns beet red.  
“Tt-that, t-that is different” Wooyoung says, face, neck and ears complelty red.  
“Hmmm” Jungho says, looking at the two who are looking in different directions, both as red as blood, hearts beating fast.  
“Well thank you for forgiving me, I think I have some others to talk to too” Jongho says and the two nods.  
Jongho walks out laughing from San´s bedroom, leaving to very flustered and awkward people back.   
\--  
Jongho see Yunho in the kitchen and walks up to him. Yunho glances at him.  
“Yunho?” Jongho asks and Yunho nods.   
“What´s up?” Yunho asks.  
“I´m sorry” Jongho asks.  
“Don´t worry Jongho. I´m not mad, I just thought that you needed some time and you needed to apologies to San first, I´m fine. You didn´t hurt me and you already apologized, so everything is fine” Yunho said.  
“B-but you didn´t talk to me” Jongho says.  
Yunho push a cup with tea over to Jongho.  
“Me being near you while you were still in the middle of presenting would have made everything worse, especially with my rut coming up.” Yunho says and Jongho´s eyes widen.  
“Really” Jongho asks and Yunho shakes his head chuckling.  
“Yes, especially with Mingi walking around like a ray of sunshine” Yunho says and Jonngho eyes him.  
“Right, Hongjoong did say something about that” Jongho says, scratching the back of his head.  
“I don´t like treating Mingi as mine, but as you may have figured out, controlling one’s alpha, isn´t always easy” Yunho says and Jongho hums.  
“Would never have guessed it could be this hard” Jongho says, his head hanging low.   
“What could be how hard?” Mingi asks, walking into the kitchen, wearing one of Yunho´s hoodies.  
“Controlling one´s alpha” Jongho says and Mingi hums.  
“Don´t know about that one, but I´m sure you are going to get better at it” Mingi says and ruffles Jongho´s hair.   
Yunho looks at Mingi´s hand in Jongho´s hair, but he knows, he knows that he can trust Mingi and that he shouldn´t think anything of it.  
“Mingi, your friends with Sangie right?” Jongho asks and Mingi nods.  
“Do you think that he might, ehm you know, want to go out with me?” Jongho asks and Mingi beams at him.  
“Of course! Sangie is whipped for you, right Yun?” Mingi says Yunho nods at the beaming omega.  
“You sure?” Jongho asks and Mingi nods his head fast.  
“One hundred percent, Sangie would love to go out with you” Mingi says and Jongho nods nervously.  
“Thanks, Mingi” Jongho says.  
“No problem” Mingi says and hugs Jongho.  
Jongho walks out of the kitchen, leaving Mingi with Yunho and looks for Yeosang or maybe Seongwha, if anyone can help him then it would be Seongwha, he always gives the best advice.  
Jongho opens the door, but immediately shuts it as he sees Seongwha riding Hongjoong. Jongho looks at the door in embarrassment, disbelief and disgust.   
“I think I need to work out” Jongho says and goes to get changed, so that he can head to the fitness center.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that was it:) Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you liked it.   
> Until we meet again ;)  
> Stay safe and healthy <3


End file.
